Ōrumaitī
Ōrumaitī "Okami" Kumiawase (全能の組み合わせ, Almighty Combination), Personality Okami is a very unpredictable person. He's considered bipolar and his personality can change in many different ways. His general outlook on the world stays the same, however: That everything is corrupted. He believes that the world everyone lives in is the product of everyone and everything's corruption. Okami has weird thoughts and seems to love when a shinobi/kunoichi demonstrates their skills. He also seems to be interested in shinobi with Dōjutsu and shinobi with outstanding chakra reserves, believing them to be the greatest shinobi of all. Despite all of his strange characteristics, he is very intellectual. He has performed many experiments on himself that makes him a better shinobi. Appearance Dōjutsu Sharingan Okami first awakened his Sharingan upon witnessing the death of his mentor. Because this incident also awoke his Mangekyō, Okami's Sharingan instantly evolved into its three tomoe stage. Okami mainly uses the Sharingan for its most novel devices; copying techniques to build his arsenal of techniques, and tracking difficult-to-follow movements. Mangekyō Sharingan Okami's Mangekyō Sharingan awoke within the same time frame as his normal Sharingan. It retains the tomoe design of the standard Sharingan, though it is slightly more detailed, greatly resembling Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan design. With his Mangekyō Sharingan he unlocked Kamui in both eyes, as well as the Susanoo. Abilities Taijutsu Despite not being a taijutsu specialist, Okami's physical abilities are nothing to scoff at. While relatively average in terms of raw physical strength, his natural speed and reflexes have been honed with the intentions to be able to keep up with the analytical prowess granted by the combined usage of his dōjutsu and sensory skills. His skill in this field is primarily utilized in order to expertly elude the strikes of his enemies and a volley of projectiles without much costly injuries. Ninjutsu Assimilation All Creation Okami is a master of the Assimilate All Creation Technique. So skilled that he remembers everything he has assimilated, and can re-transform into them based on thought. He is also one of the few that can manage a partial transformation, and even better, an internal transformation as well. Meaning he could assimilate an object, and only turn his arms into chains, or give himself mechanized insides, much like the Asura Path. With this skill of the Assimilation Art, what Okami chooses to assimilate is very unique. This assimilation process, at first takes some time, as he has to analyze the structure of the substance usually in a hurry during battle, though it can be done leisurely. Once done, he can start to use his new powers flawlessly, crafting new techniques using them instantly; showing his unprecedented skill in this technique. Materials Absorbed *Metal *Crystal *Rock Powder Yin-Yang Release Okami was born with the ability to use both the Yin and Yang Release, later on gaining control of the combined Yin-Yang Release. Oddly enough when using his version of the Yin-Yang Release, his creations form without the use of handsigns but rather his voice. This skill later earned him the moniker, Kotodama (言霊, lit. "word spirit/soul"). It has been shown that this ability is only limited by his imagination as the chakra consumption depends on the size of the object. Also, when speaking these "words" it can be noted that it's a different language that most would not comprehend. Medical Ninjutsu During his time trying to learn the secrets of Ninjutsu, Okami realized that a powerful shinobi must possess some form of medical ninjutsu. Not inheriting his father's healing capabilities, Okami was not gifted with any medical ninjutsu abilities. So he struggled originally, without any form of prior abilities towards this nature. But due to his amazing chakra control and greatly detailed scrolls he was able to master the basics, such as the Mystical Palm Technique. Okami was not satisfied, and continuously pressed on learning more powerful medical ninjutsu. About one year later, Okami started part of a new form of research allowing him to become an immortal being with the knowledge of all kinjutsu. Okami's body soon became capable of regeneration, currently only able to produce a hand with fingers. Over the years, Okami has conducted various experiments on his own body, thus modifying it greatly. This in turn has granted him an exponential increase in his body's physical durability, speed, strength, and survival capabilities. By simply absorbing natural energy around him, he is able to regrow limbs and organs. He has gained several snake like modifications similar to Orochimaru, such as manipulating the shape of his body and shedding himself of it as well as the ability to reconnect himself, to completely recreate and heal injuries. Baioton Baioton (バイオ遁, Biology Release), is the unique jutsu created by Okami in his works to become immortal. This grants him the ability to be able to completely manipulate any part of his body or anatomy at will. With the Baioton, he can manipulate limbs, muscles, tissue, and cell growth and regeneration. It also grants him a wide variety of abilities and physical augmentations, such as regeneration speed, senses, durability, strength, speed, cellular fusion and fission, cell growth, and increased offensive and defensive capabilities. This has also granted him a form of immortality. His physiology and anatomy has been drastically altered due to this. He now has heightened senses and able to hear surroundings noises from far away along with other abilities. Okami has incredible dexterity and amazing reflexes with speed at its max coming close to the of the body flicker. Adding on to this Okami no longer has the need for food or sleep, however, he continues to do them just out of habit. Background To be honest, this portion will probably not be written unless developed through rp'ing. Trivia *Okami's appearance is based on a younger Itachi Uchiha. Category:Male